Recent studies concerned with the effects of preischemic treatment of Gamma-hydroxybutyrate (GHB), the naturally occurring central nervous system depressant demonstrated that GHB reduced greatly the ischemically induced changes of the monoamines and their metabolites in the brain. Moreover, it reduced the accumulation of free tryptophan (the precursor of 5-HT) which correlated with amelioration of the first phase of cerebral edema induced in the gerbil model. Thus, the present experiments which are underway have been centered on the evaluation of postischemic GHB therapy and its effects on the monoamine synthesis and metabolism in order to elucidate further its beneficial role in ischemia.